


It was a dare *HIATUS*

by chibithedragonkitty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Dates, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu Fluff, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Blushing, Claiming Bites, Cute Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Don't Like Don't Read, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Fluff, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, Love Bites, M/M, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, No Smut, Omega Azumane Asahi, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Scents & Smells, Shy Hinata Shouyou, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, on the inside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibithedragonkitty/pseuds/chibithedragonkitty
Summary: It was only out of a dare, that's all it was! He didn’t know that dumbass would say yes. Guess he’ll just have to get it over with.Basically Tanaka pulled Kageyama into a dare and now he has to go on a date that he can't get out of.Also read the tags
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this. As it says in the tags this is my first story in this fandom and I'm very nervous of how people think of it. If I get some of the characters personalities wrong I'm sorry I'm still kinda new to the fandom.

As Kageyama walked through the halls of the school he could smell the scent of a certain omega. Sure Alphas, omegas, and Betas gave off each of their own unique scents but this one hit differently. He looked down the hall seeing the ginger haired boy with a bright smile on his face and alpha’s drooling over him because of the scent coming off him. All except Kageyama who could care less with this annoyance in his life. The boy walked past him giving a wave to him and other students “Good morning. I hope you all have a good day.” before continuing his way to class, leaving the other students with bright red faces mumbling to each other.

“I can’t believe he said hi to us.”

“I know he rarely says anything.”

“He’s so adorable! I hope he doesn’t already have a mate.”

Annoyed Kageyama continues on to his class giving off an irritated intimidating scent to the other students having them back away in fear of him.

* * *

After class finished Kageyama had his head down on his desk, he could hear a few guys in the back talking about the ginger omega. Their scents giving off excitement.

“I swear that’s what he said. Just hearing his voice made me feel like I was sleeping on a fluffy cloud.”

“Man you’re so lucky. I wish I was there!”

Kageyama growls and sits up turning to them “I don’t get the big deal. He’s not that special there’s a lot of other omegas in the school.” The three guys become silent looking at each other before looking back at him “What’s so special? Guess he’s just very cute and likeable.”

“Yeah right!” Kageyama respondes leaning back in his chair thinking to himself ‘ _It’s probably just an act he’s putting on. Doubt he cares about anyone here, just a spoiled kid who thinks he’s better than everyone._ ’

“Hey Kageyama!” he hears Tanaka shout “Use your inside voice Tanaka.” followed by Suga coming in from their classes to visit “We’re playing truth or dare want to do one?”

“Not really.”

“Aw come on, it’ll be fun!”

“Don’t force him if he doesn’t want to.” Suga says in a calm but firm voice.

Knowing Tanaka wouldn’t go away until he agrees, Kageyama sighs “Alright only one.” Tanaka smiles fist pumping the air “Awesome! So truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Okay..” Tanaka thinks for a second before smirking “I dare you to ask Hinata Shoyou out on a date.” This got the attention of most of the class and Kageyama getting red himself “What! I’m not doing that!”

“Too late buddy. You choose dare now you have to do it.” Tanaka smiles.

Kageyama growls getting up from his seat “Fine.” walking out with all eyes on him the scent of jealousy from alphas in the classroom as they watched him leave. Suga turns to Tanaka with a disappointed face “You shouldn’t have done that. You know Kageyama doesn’t like Hinata.” Tanaka puts a hand on Suga’s shoulder “Ay don’t worry. That little shortie will probably not respond anyway, he’s quite shy from what I heard. Come on let’s go watch!” He takes Suga’s hand pulling him out into the hall with other students doing the same hoping Hinata would turn Kageyama down.

When Kageyama got to Hinata’s classroom he spotted one of the students standing near the door “Excuse me is Hinata here?” The student nods “Yeah, Hinata! Someone’s here to see you.” Calling to Hinata as Kageyama walks in to the front of Hinata’s desk.

Tanaka and Suga peeked in from the outside along with alpha students from Kageyama’s class. Hinata felt sick as Kageyama stood towering over him “H-hi.. What can I do for you?” he asks nervously, Kageyama is silent for a moment before saying “Would you like to go on a date with me?!” in an aggressive tone having chills go up Hinata’s spine. The whole room went silent waiting for his answer.

“Um.. O-okay I’m free this weekend is that alright?”

“Yeah, sure,” An embarrassed Kageyama respondes before leaving the classroom. 

Once he was gone almost everyone was still in shock. The scent of jealousy filled the air from alpha students. Though Hinata just went back to his food with a concerned face while eating but on the inside he was having a mental breakdown it was likely his scent was giving him away but with jealous alphas around the room it’d be easy to miss.

* * *

While walking to the convenience store Kageyama was surrounded by laughter from Tanaka and Noya “I can’t believe he said yes!” Noya said between laughs “Now you’ll have to go, you can’t disappoint him Kageyama!”

“Stop it you two.” Daichi says grabbing them on their shoulders hard to make them stop.

“What am I even going to do? I don’t know shit about dating.” Kageyama says removing the straw from his milk out of his mouth. Suga gives a warm smile putting a gentle hand on his shoulder “Hey don’t worry we’ll help you out. When you go to meet at your destination we’ll be around and give some advice.” He turns to the other three “Right.”

Both Tanaka and Noya smile “Totally I’m well known for excellent dating advice.” Tanaka says smugly “No you’re not! You’ve never dated anyone in your life!”

“Yeah? Well neither for you either!”

The two started to argue before Daichi broke them up “Yeah, don’t worry Kageyama. We have your back.” A light blush forms on Kageyama’s face from getting support from his friends “Sure, whatever.” his scent turning to match his feelings. Suga being closer to him could smell it “are you happy about this Kageyama?” The black haired alpha taken a back gave a small pout turning away “I’m going home.”

~*~* With Hinata~*~*

He soon got back home on his bike. Still unable to forget what happened during today “Oh, why did I say yes. That alpha came up yo me like others before but something felt different around him. It was his scent like.. Like he was upset.” Opening the door to his home walking in and greeted by his sister with a big hug “Big brother!” She cheers. Hinata laughs hugging her back “Hi Natsu!” As he held her close he could smell her scent smelling of sunflowers.

“How was your day?” She asked

“It was the same as any other day.” He chuckles  
Natsu pouts “Big brother you have to talk more to make friends. Did you tell others good morning?!” She hits his chest with her little fists knowing how shy he was “I did! I did! But I don’t think others will want to talk with me just for saying that.” Natsu pouts, continuing to hit his chest “They will! It works with my friends!”

Hinata laughs “Well it’s different with older kids. Though one student asked me to hang out with him this weekend.” Natsu stopped pouting and doing her little hits and eyes sparkled “Really? Did you say yes!” her voice now filled with excitement. Hinata rubs the top of her head “I did and I’m sure we’re going to have fun.” he smiles earning a smile and giggle from his sister “Yay!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos so far! If we can get it to maybe 20 or more I'll try my best to get the next chapter out soon ^^

After the encounter with each other Kageyama and Hinata met up a few times during the week to discuss the weekend plans with each other in private but there were still prying eyes watching them from jealous students. In which they agreed to just go to a bakery/coffee shop to try and keep it simple. Knowing more of what they were going to be doing, Kageyama told his friends about it so they know where to come to help him with advice. Tanaka and Noya being the most excited, hoping to see cute baristas.

“Oh man! This is going to be great!”

“Yeah, cute baristas with scents that will overload us!”

Daichi glares at them both “Stop it you two.” Having them shut up. Suga comes up to the two saying “Just try to behave yourselves, remember we’re only there to help Kageyama. Not to drool over omegas and alphas there.” 

“Y-Yes sir!” Both second years reply.

Daichi looks toward Suga as the second years continuously bow to him, a light blush on his cheeks with a small smile on his face.

~*~*Meanwhile~*~*

Hinata was in class as tomorrow was the day he and Kageyama were going on their date. His head down on the desk with an emotionless face it was actually going to happen tomorrow and he couldn’t get out of it. “Hey Hinata.” He looks up from his desk seeing one of his classmates “oh hi.” he greets quietly. The classmate rubs the back of his neck “So I heard your date is tomorrow, but you don’t look happy about it.”  
Hinata shakes his head no, twiddling his fingers “Y-You could probably tell by my scent to right..” The classmate nods his head “Yeah it's not your usual scent. Any reason why you're upset about your date?” Hinata sighs stretching his arms out “I’m just nervous is all. I’ve never been on a date before.” His classmate puts a hand on his shoulder “I’m sure you’ll do great. Just trust yourself.”

The words of encouragement have Hinata’s face turn bright, a smile forming on his face and his scent of mildew from sadness changing back to his scent of a garden after rain of happiness “Thank you.” The scent reaching alphas in the classroom having them have a happy aura around themselves. Loving the wonderful scent coming from Hinata.

* * *

That weekend Kageyama along with his friends were at the front of the coffee shop and bakery. Daichi and Suga making sure he looked nice and giving some last minute advice “If he asks you why you asked him out you know what you’re going to say.” Kageyama nods “Yes, it’s because I’ve admired him from afar.”

“And if you need us you know the hand signals right.”

“Yes.”

Daichi smiles putting both hands on Kageyama’s shoulders “Good.” giving him a pat before turning to Tanaka and Noya drooling over omegas and alphas, his mood changing to irritated “What did I say!” he yelled going over to them, while Daichi lectured the two idiots Suga rubs Kageyama on his back “I know you’ll do your best Kageyama.”

Kageyama bows “Thank you Suga-san!” Having the omega blush with the scent of roses coming off him with embarrassment “Y-You’re welcome.” he replies having a few alphas stop and stare at him, causing anger and jealousy to build up in Daichi forgetting about Tanaka and Noya walking over to Suga scaring them away with one look.

“Come on guys let’s get in before Hinata gets here.” he calls to Noya and Tanaka the four of them going into the building leaving Kageyama outside.

He looks at a nearby clock. It was almost time for their date to start “Where is that dumbass?” Then hearing a call from the distance “Hey! Kageyama!” turning to the call he sees the familiar ginger haired boy running up to him. For a little guy he sure could run fast, Hinata finally got up to him “Sorry I ran late.” he apologizes bowing

“You're not late.” Kageyama looks down at him even though they talked a few times to plan but seeing him more up close he was actually kind of cute. Hinata smiles as he raises his head “Really? Yay!” he cheers before going back to a formal stance “S-Sorry. I get excited easily.”

“It’s fine. Let’s just go in.” Kageyama replies, leading the way with Hinata following behind him. Both having light blushes on their faces nervous.

* * *

Once they ordered their food and drinks both sat in silence not knowing what to say. Hinata having a piece of cake in his mouth and Kageyama sipping his drink through his straw. A few feet away the group was watching them Tanaka and Noya being bored out of their minds “They haven’t said anything even since they ordered.”

“Yeah maybe we should go.”

“Now hold on you two.” Suga starts before taking a glance at them “It is their first date and they're probably nervous to make the first move.” Daichi nods in agreement “Suga’s right. Who wouldn’t be nervous on a date, just hold on for a bit more and see what they’ll do.” Tanaka groans “Fine.” Laying his head down on the table in defeat. While Noya spotted something from the corner of his eye. Taking a glance his eyes widened seeing that it was someone he knew well ‘ _ASAHI!_ ’ he yells in his mind.

Back with the two first years Hinata takes a chance to make a move “um.. Thank you for asking me out. I’m quite shy, even when it comes to hanging out with my friends I get scared.” Kageyama stops drinking and removes his straw “Why are you scared to be with your friends?”

Hinata pushes around a bit of cake on his plate “Well nothings wrong with them they’re very nice people but most of them are alphas and I’ve had a bad experience with an alpha once. You know with heats.” he whispers the last part 

Kageyama nods understanding “Yeah.” While thinking ‘So he’s been assaulted by an alpha. Yet he continues on with a smile on his face. He’s very strong.’ Hinata continues “That’s why I don’t talk much with anyone at school. It’s taking me a long time to even think I can trust an alpha, even others at school, they just feel intimidating to me with my height.”

“I guess you’re intimidated by me right.”

The ginger haired boy nods “At first when you asked me out. Though your eyes are what made me say yes.” Kageyama blinks confused “My eyes? Is there something wrong with them?” Chills went up Hinata’s spine “N-No not at all! It’s just that they looked a bit sad. It reminded me of myself. I always have a smile on my face but my eyes tell how I really feel though no one notices.”

‘ _Sad?_ ’ Kageyama questions to himself ‘ _How’d I look sad? From other students they say I’m terrifying._ ’

Noticing how quiet Kageyama was Hinata quickly apologizes “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you mad or upset.”

“I’m not mad, just thinking is all. Let’s just hurry up and finish.”

“Okay.”

They soon finish up and leave the coffee shop and bakery. The group all except for Noya watched as they went outside the building “What do you think guys should we follow them?” Tanaka asks, leaning in close to Daichi and Suga. Suga shakes his head “No, I think Kageyama is fine without us.” Tanaka smiles “Then can we have our own fun weekend!” Daichi shrugs “Sure why not.”

“WOO!” Tanaka cheers before realizing “wait where’d Noya go?”

* * *

Noya watched as Asahi was making one of the drinks the coffee shop has. The third year having a sweet smile on his face seeing him like this made the second year’s heart race. Ever since meeting the giant omega Noya knew that he wanted him as his mate. Though when he’d tried to even talk to him the omega would get very nervous, his scent changing from the smell of homemade cake to the smell of sour apples and running away. “Maybe if I can talk to him at a place where’s comfortable he won’t be so scared.” Noyas says to himself just as Asahi was passing by “Okay here’s my chance.” He smiles with a determined face.

Clearing his throat Noya goes up to him “Hey Asahi.” The tall third year stopping in his tracks turning to Noya “O-Oh, Nishinoya r-right? What are you doing here..” He replies already nervous.

“Just came with some friends. I didn’t know you worked here, that's awesome!”

“Thank you. Um please excuse me, I need to get back to work.” He bows before starting to walk away “Wait please! I just want to ask you something.” Having the omega stopping again starting to shake “Y-Yes what is it?”

“Would you like to go out with me sometime? You can think about it first, just let me know your answer when you have it.”

Asahi gives a slight nod “I will. I promise.”

A shine came to Noya’s eyes as he smiled “Great!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a short chapter where the gang asks each other to go to the New year's festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally don't like this chapter that much. If you don't either that's fine at least we have the same opinion :) Though if you like this chapter that's fine too I don't care, people like what they like.

The two first years were walking home, Kageyama looked down at their hands inches away from each other. Taking a chance he takes a hold of the small boy’s hand having Hinata quickly pulling away. “I’m sorry, I should have asked.” He says as Hinata held his hand close to his chest.

“N-No, I’m sorry. It’s just that..” whimpering he looks at his hand remembering that day with how hard the alpha gripped his hands.

“It’s alright you don’t have to explain it. We don’t have to hold hands, I just thought since other couples do it while on a date we could.”

Hinata takes a breath shakily he holds his pinky finger out. “I can do it. Let’s just start out this way, baby steps.” He smiles nervously

“Okay.” Kageyama holds out his pinky too, locking it with Hinata’s. Both with light blushes on their faces.

Soon coming to Hinata’s house, Hinata turns to Kageyama “Thank you for the date. I had a nice time with you.” Kageyama nods “Yeah me too.” rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand “Would you like to do it again? Go on another date with me?” He grumbles “Shit! Look you don’t have to if you don’t want to,”

Hinata chuckles at how Kageyama was freaking out. Having Kageyama stop his little freak out “Sure I wouldn’t mind. I know an arcade we can go to or the new year’s festival is coming up so maybe we can go there.” Hinata smiles with his garden scent coming off him making the alpha’s face go bright red quickly turning away “Fine! Just tell me which one you want to go to soon.”

Then an idea came to the small boy’s head “hey, if you’d like we can exchange numbers and I can text you when I know,” Kageyama says nothing as he takes out his phone letting Hinata see his number and Hinata doing the same with him. Once they were done there was a bit of silence before Hinata spoke “I-I guess I should go in now.”

“Yeah, you should don’t want to catch a cold.”

Both look down seeing their pinkies still together before pulling apart “Right! I’ll text you soon on my choice.” Hinata smiles nervously going into his house leaving Kageyama. He sighs his breath being seen in the cold air, putting his hand into his coat pocket starting his walk home.

* * *

At school on Monday a lot of students were around Hinata asking many questions to him. Fear started to well up in him causing his scent to change from his garden smell to the smell of rotten bananas. The scent having most back away but a few alphas were very persistent following him to his locker, Hinata couldn’t take it anymore covering his ears and crouching down scared. Until a scent of anger hit his nose the smell of magma from a volcano the students around him soon became silent. Looking up he saw a guy he had never seen before with an angry expression on his face and shaved head.

“Hey! Leave the kid alone!” He yells

Hinata’s eyes widened. This guy was definitely an alpha. The guy walks up to him and stands in front of him “If any of you mess with this kid you’ll have to deal with me!” He growls making the students flea. Once they were gone the guy turned around helping Hinata up “There you go buddy! You alright?”

“Ugh.. Yes, thank you so much!” Hinata bows having the guy laugh “No problem I hate it when people harass others. Nice to meet you. I'm Ryuunosuke Tanaka!”

“I’m Hinata Shoyou nice to meet you too. Aren’t you a friend of Kageyama? I’ve kind of seen you around him sometimes.”

Tanaka gives a grin “Yep that’s me. The cool one of the group.” He points to himself with a smug face “Anyway enough about me, why were those jerks harassing you?”

The question makes Hinata jolt “well.. Me and Kageyama went on a sort of date on Saturday, since most of the school knows about it they kept asking me questions I had no answer to and it made me scared.” He pokes his fingers together nervously with Tanaka nodding understanding as he was there and knows nothing happened between the two.

“Hey tell you what let me escort you to your class for today. Keep these weirdos away from you.”

“Really!? You’d do that for me! Thank you so much!” Hinata says with a bright shine in his eyes.

“No problem, any friend of Kageyama is a friend of mine. By the way the New year’s festival is coming up soon maybe all of us can go as friends!”

~*~*Meanwhile~*~*

Asahi was still thinking about what Noya said to him. As much as he didn’t want to he wanted to make Noya happy. Spotting Noya he gulps and takes a breath “H-Hi Noya, I know my answer now.” Noya stops looking up at him with a stare that made the timid giant omega nervous but he had to do this! “I’d loved to go out somewhere with you.” He lets out

Having Noya’s expression go to a bright grin “Really?! You really want to.” He exclaims excited, Asahi could smell the scent of excitement off of him.

“Yes.. I would.” The big omega blushes covering his face a little bit not wanting his blush to be seen.

“That’s great! Hey everyone’s talking about the New year’s festival how about we go there, you know after exams and Christmas of course.

Asahi nods “y-yeah sure.”

* * *

“Hey have you heard about everyone in our friend group is going to the New year’s festival?” Daichi asks Suga, water bottles in their hands with their classes on lunch. Suga removes his bottle from his mouth “Yeah, I got a text from Tanaka. He’s really excited to go.”

Daichi looks at Suga with a concerned face “Would you like to go?” A little blush starting to appear on his cheeks.

“Sure it’ll be fun.” Suga smiles

Giving a nod Daichi smiles and replies “Yeah it will.” Before taking another drink of his water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry chapter 4 will be better.


	4. Chapter 4

As promised after exams and celebrating christmas with their families. The group met up at the New year’s festival, Tanaka meeting the others at the entrance as he was so excited. Hinata waves to his friend while walking with Kageyama putting his hand down he turns to the alpha “Thank you for walking with me to the festival Kageyama. I’m sorry this isn’t the date you were hoping for.”

Kageyama grumbles “I don’t care. This is more of a friend thing to me.” 

Once they got up to Tanaka “Well,it looks like the two love birds came first.” Hinata’s face goes bright red, his scent changing to the smell of strawberries while Kageyama growls “We aren’t love birds!” Tanaka laughs “Yeah, yeah whatever. The other guys should be here soon, Suga says he and Daichi are five minutes away.”

“Cool! I can’t wait to meet third years!” Hinata says eyes sparkling

“I like your energy little man!” Tanaka high fives him

Soon the other four friends came and greeted everyone. Together they all walk into the festival Hinata,Noya and Tanaka amazed at all the booths there “Calm down you three we’ll get a chance to see everything.” Suga says to try and rangle them together

“If we do it’ll take forever!” Noya whines

“Oh! How about this, why don’t we split up that way we have better ground.” Tanaka suggests

“Yeah let’s do it!” Noya cheers taking Asahi’s arm “Come on you’re coming with me!” Pulling the big omega with him “S-Slow down.” Asahi begs being dragged by Noya.

While Tanaka runs off after them “Hey! Wait for me!”

Daichi growls “Don’t run off like that!”

“Just meet us at the entrance when you’re done!” Suga calls

* * *

After that Hinata and Kageyama were left with each other. “Noya and Tanaka are very exciting.” Hinata says trying to make conversation

“Yeah they are, I don’t get why I even hang out with them.”

“Well I’m glad to be friends with your friends. They all seem very nice.”  
Kageyama lightly blushes “Whatever. So want anything while we’re here?”

Hinata smiles “Sure! Let’s see what they have.” Taking Kageyama’s hand, Hinata leads him to the food booths and they pick out the food that they want to eat. Then going to a place to sit and eat, along with hopefully seeing the fireworks.

As they sat there Hinata looked toward Kageyama with food hanging out of his mouth. He couldn’t help but laugh at the alpha next to him, swallowing his food Kageyama turns to him irritated “What’s so funny!” Hinata stops laughing catching his breath “It’s just with the food you ate that hung out your mouth. It reminded me of myself. I couldn’t help but laugh, I’m sorry.”

“Why does that remind you of yourself weirdo!”

“It’s just something that I do sometimes when I have a lot of food dummy.”

Kageyama gives a low growl before continuing to eat “Whatever.”

After they were done eating they sat in silence watching the sky for when the fireworks started. “Um.. I heard people kiss when they start the fireworks. Should we kiss?” Hinata asks nervously, poking his fingers together.

“Why? It’s stupid.” Kageyama replies, continuing to keep looking at the sky.

Hinata cocks his head to the side “Why do you find it stupid? Have you kissed someone before?” The question has Kageyama blush with embarrassment “Y-Yeah like a hundred.”

“Oh? Who were they?”

“You don’t know them, they go to different schools!”

Kageyama’s blush grows darker as this situation keeps getting worse. “Then should we kiss? If you already kissed people before?” Hinata asks now, getting embarrassed too each of their scents hitting each of their noses. Kageyama growls before saying “Fine! Only when the fireworks start. Don’t think I didn’t know that you were asking me questions because you knew I was lying.”

“Well it was a bit obvious.” Hinata chuckles before hearing a loud **BOOM**! He smiles with wide eyes sparkling with excitement “The fireworks started!”

“Great.” Kageyama groans

“Guess we should kiss now..” Hinata says moving over to Kageyama. 

“Y-Yeah guess we should..” He turns to Hinata seeing him up closer. Kageyama's face goes hotter with how cute he was! 

Hinata gulps closing his eyes and puckering his lips. Kageyama takes a deep breath as he hears the fireworks go on in the back. Leaning in, he places his lips onto Hinata’s and he feels a feeling that he never felt before. It was like a spark that started inside of him and for some reason he likes it and wants more.

They pull away both having red faces from the kiss. “S-So h-h-how was it?” Hinata asked, trying to not be awkward or at least not as awkward as it already is. Kageyama was silent as he could feel his heart exploding “Kageyama? Kageyama are you okay?” Finally getting through to the alpha sitting in front of him “It.. It was nice.” Clearing his throat he gets up “Come on, the others are probably waiting for us at the entrance.” Walking away fast.

Hinata gocks and gets up going after him “Wait for me Kageyama!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short I've been working on another story as well and this one slipped my mind a lot.


	5. Hiatus

This story is going to be on hiatus until further notice. I just want to focus on stories I know will already have a ending for them.

For this story I don't have a ending for yet and when I do it'll go off hiatus. I know it's a stupid reason but it's just how I see it. To not give myself stress.


End file.
